Boredom
by something unimportant
Summary: Hayner and Pence are best friends. But it seems like Pence wants them to be more... Will Hayner make up his mind and discover his true feelings or will he loose his best friend?oneshot HaynerPence
1. Chapter 1

Boredom

Dedicated to:Pino & Phillip, the ones I had in mind when I wrote this story... and my three classmates, who forced me to read and translate the story to the three of them. I think their trauma gonna last long.

Ît was a boring day, Hayner spend alone in his room. He and the rest of his goddamned class were at a camp called : „Team Experience". _To increase their teamwork_ the teacher said. Still it was as boring as it sounded.

The rest of his class was on a day trip into the deep and cold wood. He was left behind because he had stayed up all night and was as tired as hell.

He stared at the ceilling, when sudddenly the door to his room opened. „Hey, I was send back because I nearly fell asleep walking. Awesome isn´t it." It was his best friend and room mate Pence. The two of them had killed the time from dinner to breakfast together.

„Hey old bugger." Hayner replied.

„Rumors are are around; Selphie has a crush on you. Are you going to get that bitch laid?"

„Nah. she's too ugly and definatly not my my typ. Whats your typ of girl?" Hayner had noticed that he had never asked the black haired this, he met the glance of his friend.

Pence had sat down next to him on the bed. „Hm... I don´t know. I think my typ got brown eyes and dark blond hair." The other blond eyes wandered restlessly throught the room, finally focusing some imaginary flys at the wall. He had blushed a little bit. Hayner swallowed.

„I think my typ has got blue eyes and dark hair..." He wasnt sure if that was the right thing to say but now Pence could decide if it was about Kairi or him.

„Is that true?" Pence asked, his eyes showing suprise and something, Hayner had never seen like this before. He had seen it in some random fangirls eyes when he flirted with them. He had never understood what it ment 'til that very moment. It was the suprise of getting a reply to your desperate longing for a person that seems unreachable to you.

Love was something, he had never felt. He had always just played with the girls, only using them to show off. Never loved them. Now, he had seen a way to get an even more exciting feeling...

He said filled with self confidence and false shyness „I... love you, Pence."

Pences eyes widened when Hayner kissed him.

They fell back onto the bed and rolled around so that Hayner was on top and kept on making out.

Hayner did let go of Pences lips and started to suck his friends ear instead.

He brought their hips together to feel if Pence was hard already. The midnight black haired was a virgin as far as Hayner knew. He moaned under him. Yes he was indeed horny.

Hayner smirked into that ear. The two steps of getting a bitch laid always worked.

1st : Give her the feeling she is special to you and

2nd : when you get serious, give her the feeling you really care about her and wouldnt do anything she wouldnt want you to.

Those two steps had never let him down and they didnt seem to do that today. Despite the fact Pence was not a girl but who cared, bitch or fag. He fucked both of them. His mother had always told him to be open minded. He brought his thoughts back to the situation, he didnt want to feel like a crybaby who clung to his mother.

The secound rule was the one Hayner despited most. It caused him to lick those girls or do something like this.

Giving Pence a blow job wouldnt take too long, he could tell that, and then he would be his willing toy.

His hands wandered down to his mates pants and unbuttoned them. His hands slowly stroke over the boxershort.

It felt kinda weird feeling this hardness that did not belong to him.

„Dont stop!" Pence gasped he was short before humping into Hayers hands. „What a fist fucker" The brown eyed thought to himself.

Still, he only slowly statted to stroke through that curley hair under the boxershort, before going deeper teasing Pences cock gently. He knew that the longer he did that the shorter he would have to suck.

But if he teased him too long, Pence would come and then need time to recover. After that time had passed, Hayner would have to suck from the very beginning.

He roughly pulled down the boxers and pulled back to kneel down on Pences legs.

He looked at Pences cock, his balls and the curly hair surronding them. Still he did not back off, he leaned down cupped the balls with one of his hands and layed the other on the hipbone. He carefully licked his mates head.

Allthough he had never done this before, he had seen it uncountable times.

Pence gasped in reply and humped against Hayner. The dark blond let go of the balls and layed both hands on the hip bones. From his first and favourite bitch Kairi, he knew that getting fucked into your mouth hurt badly.

He still wasnt completely used to the situation so he only started to suck his mates head with a bit more desire.

The pressure against his hands increased.

He got more confident and swallowed to get more in his mouth. It was to much for Pence. He was a virgin and could count the times he had jacked himself of on one hand. He had always felt so weak. He was chubby and nobody besides Hayner really liked him. He screamed.

Hayner, who was very talented as it may seem, swallowed amidiately. „I would make a wonderful whore. Oh joy!" He thought.

He craweled up his mate and kissed him to let him taste himself. Their kiss deepened fast.

Hayners mind suddenly figured out that the Pence ass would hurt like hell if the wouldnt use something at least near to lube. He weaseled out of the kiss and whispered softly into the dry ear „I want to be inside of you." His lips touched touched the ear so lowly whispered he.

„Id love you to be" Pennce said breathlessly. „I love you"

„I love you too cutie pie, just wait for a short moment, Ill go and get some body lotion." Hayner eplied and kissed Pence cheek.

Pence didnt seem to mind his body was still shaking with, what Hayner guessed was, sensation.

Luckily his mother had forced him to pack in a bottle body lotion that was enough for a year. But when he came back Pence was gone. „Fuck! It was so close!" The hunter in him took over and started to chase his prey.

He looked for Pence all around the stupid hostel. After twenty minutes of searching he found his mate.

And he was pretty sure he had done the blow job invein.

Pence had locked himself in one of the toilets and sobbed loud. Hayner wondered how he had not been able to hear him before.

„Pence?" He asked carefully.

„Go screw yourself! And leave me alone!" Came the reply.

„But Pence, cutie pie what is the matter with you?" Hayner asked himself what had happened in the five minutes he had been away.

„You fucking know that! You only played with me like you did with all of that motherfucking whores. You only used me for one of your little games! You never felt anything while doing so! Neither for Kairi, nor for me or for any other bitch out there! I hate you!"

„Is he right with that?" Hayner asked himself „Yes, I am proud of it! But why have I slept with all of that girls then? Because of the feeling? No, not really they all just annoy me with their sqeeking and screaming.No I always just wanted a certain person to notice me. To envy me and hunt me, 'til he owned my heart." He was a bit shocked that he was actually longing for some random guy to rescue him. Still he dared to ask himself who that person was.

„Pence" his mind replied like it was something unnessecery question like : „What shall I wear today?" or „What shall I eat for breakfast?".

The funny thing was that he normally never got an answer to such questions.

„I...I dont know..." He wasnt sure if Pence would believe him now. Maybe he would laugh at him but Hayner didnt care. All what counted was, that he told it to him now before he started denying his feeling again. „I really love you! All those things with Kairi and so on...they were all just to make you envy them..Can you believe me that? All I want is to be with you." He kneeled down in front of the door behind which he guessed his prince charming was.

„Why are you kneeling in front a toilet?" Pence asked him from behind. Hayner turned around and stood up in one movement and looked into his friends eyes.

„May it be that your eyes are a little grayish?" Hayner asked.

„How I´ve waited to hear that from you." Pence replied and smirked brightly.

„That you got grayish eyes or what?" The darkblond was utterly confused.

Pence giggled. „No that you love me you fool" He kissed his blond fool.

Hayner felt much less confident than the last time the had kissed.

„Where were we?" Pence asked, his eyes sparkling brightly.

„I was looking for the body lotion we could use as lube?" Hayner replied, a bit questioning.

„Let´s go back to that."Pence smiled lewedly.


	2. Chapter 2

II the story goes on

Hayner and Pence had been a happy couple since two weeks now, the two of them were afraid that somebody might notice the were queer.

Matter of fact, Hayner kept playing his games with the chicks like nothing had happened in Camp „Team experience"

It was tough for Pence, because watching your lover fooling around and groping girls is not the kind of hobby to cheer you up. Except if you are a perverted leech that longs for a gangbang. Pence was as mischievous as that and wanted dirty sex with as many girls as possible, but that would cause him to involve the girls into their secret, what was a far too high price.

He sighed, at least during the night Hayner was his alone, his parents and he had a silent agreement, he and Hayner could make out as long as they wanted without being asked anything questions the morning afterward and his parents were busy doing some other things, louder things.

Pence coped surprisingly good with the lack of sleep but his older brother was short before going mental.

In each case, Pence had made up a line which he nor Hayner mayn´t cross ( he sometimes played with the bitches too but not as aggressive as Hayner did) But today this line was to be spitted on.

Hayner and Kairi stood in a corner and made out like there was no tomorrow when suddenly she asked. „Do you love me?"

„Yeah." whispered he, in under one hour the whole school had acknowledged the fact. Of course each and everyone of them tried his very best to annoy the living shit out of the two of them.

Pence looked like a terrible messed up rape-victim for the rest of the day. Reality seemed like a movie, he wasn´t really watching. The only thing that mattered was the word that kept cycling inside his head. „WHY?!"

„Why have you done this!" shouted he and Hayner at first opportunity.

„What do you mean?" Hayner asked with a puzzled expression in his face and Pence wanted to punch him very badly by now.

„The shit with Kairi, you always said I was the only one you loved." Pence nearly cried but pulled himself together again. Still a little tear ran down his cheek.

„Foolish you, that was just a joke of course, I love only you." Hayner wiped the tear away and kissed Pence apologizingly.

Like always Pence couldn´t help but melt into the kiss, without a warning they got overweight and fell to the floor. The two of them didn´t really mind and kept making out passionately. A bit spit on the floor wasn´t going to kill anybody, wasn´t it?

„OH MY FUCKING GOD! HAYNER AND PENCE ARE MAKING OUT!" afterwards nobody was sure who had screamed, the only thing that mattered was that now the school had their first queer couple in all times.

Don´t forget dear kids, making out in an empty classroom won´t do you any good.

AN: this took helluvatime -.-

I´m sorry

next chapter´s gonna be a lemon I swear!


End file.
